


Chicago

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: This vid is my salute to the visual beauty of Season 6 of Smallville. Spoilers for all episodes, up to and including 6.08.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 3





	Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2006.
> 
> Original notes: This vid was created for Chimosa and Kristiinthedark's "50_in_50" challenge. We all had to choose a state and use it as inspiration for a Clark/Lex fic or artwork. I picked Illinois as my state, so I stuck to that part of the challenge, but um....this vid is really not a Clark/Lex piece. *Waits to be pelted with rotten tomatoes* But! Both Clark and Lex are in it! Doesn't that count? :)
> 
> This vid is dedicated to my beta, bop_radar, for being a wonderful source of support and motivation. Thank you, K!

  
**Vid cover by Osiness**

**Song:** Chicago (Multiple Personality Disorder version)  
**Artist:** Sufjan Stevens  
**Characters:** This is mostly an ensemble vid, with a little bit of Clark/Oliver thrown in for fun.  
**Summary:** This vid is my salute to the visual beauty of Season 6 of Smallville. Spoilers for all episodes, up to and including 6.08.

[Chicago, 30MB wmv file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3iy9roiotg.wmv)  
Here's an avi version: [Chicago, 30MB DivX file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r32ryt83l9.avi) **Click to download**

[Chicago on **YouTube:**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8S_sh0lq5U)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/129305.html).


End file.
